


Work with CyberLife Exclusive Androids

by Lyne_Krul



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyne_Krul/pseuds/Lyne_Krul
Summary: Hank will not be present, so his partner, Connor will work with you and Nines for a few days.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Detroit : Become Human fanfiction. If there is any mistake please tell me. I will accept any advice.

 “Good morning, Connor, Nines” I greeted them. Connor and Nines, 2 CyberLife exclusive Androids that assigned to DPD to help humans solve cases. But they are only assigned to me and Hank. Connor has been assigned since Android Revolution and Nines assigned to me after the success of Android Revolution.

“Good morning (Y/N)” answers them in unison. Well, that’s the cutest thing I ever seen. Their answers with their “weird” voice always make me excited.

“Where’s Hank?” I just realized that Hank is not in his desk. I know Hank when the first time I was assigned in DPD. He helped me overcome the bastard named Gavin Reed. My relationship continues to grow because I am a partner to overcome the Android Revolution. But, the Androids choose a peaceful path that makes humans recognize them as new intelligent life forms.

“He will absent for 2 days, so I will work with you and Nines." Connor explained it while winking his eyes. So, I had to take care of 2 innocent puppies for two days.

I chuckled “I'm fine with that. Btw, is there any case assigned to us?” I asked the two of them.

“A man found a dead body in his cellar. He just bought the house yesterday.” Nines explained.

“Okay, let’s go there. I’ll ask permission from Fowler first so we can avoid the chatter.”

“We will wait you in the parking lot.” Connor said.

“I will not be long.” I said while parting with them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Don’t you dare to stole (Y/N) from me or I will tear you apart piece by piece.” Nines said with pull up Connor’s collar. Connor's LED goes red for a while.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t understand what you mean. I didn’t try to stole (Y/N) from you and she’s not belonging to anyone.” Connor said while smirking.

“She is my partner so she’s belonging to me!” Nines insisted.

“I’m not sure it’s the way to claim something.”

"I'm more than you and I'm more advanced than you. So, move your presence from my partner."

“Oh, guys, what’s happening?” You said when you saw them fighting each other.

“Just a small talk in android version.” Nines explained.

 

_Time Skip to the crime scene_

Chris and Ben explained to us. Connor and Nines seemed to be recording it. Their LED blinked from blue to yellow few times.

“Looks like an android involved in this crime.” I commented their explanation.

“Maybe. But the buyer said he hasn’t seen an android in this house.” Ben commented my thoughts.

“I see.”

We went into the house and saw the corpse in the kitchen. He was seen dead since a week ago. The aroma is not too stinging, but quite disturbing.

“The victim's name was Jack Reeves. He deceased 8 days ago.” Connor explained.

“Blood type : A+, age : 48, criminal record : illegal gambling and theft, job : mechanical.” Nines added and his LED blinks to red.

“Okay, let’s check out this house.”

We separated to explore the house. I went to the bathroom because I’m very curious whit what is in it. I open the door and found a lot of ‘rA9’ sign.

“Connor, can you come with me for a moment?” I said while approaching him.

“Sure” he said while get up from his knees because he need to lick some evidence.

“Do you have any clue about this? I know we have seen it in several cases and I still don’t understand with what it's means.” I said while pointed at rA9 sign on bathroom wall.

"rA9, this sign already written before the successful of android revolution. There are many opinions about it. Even though I have become deviant, I still don't understand about it. I'm sorry, if it disappointed you (Y/N). "

"No need to apologize. So, the previous owner has an android? I guess the android got an illogical instructions from it's owner. Then, the android becomes deviant and kill him.”

“Maybe?"

“Sorry to disturb your personal time Connor, but I need (Y/N). Right now.” Nines suddenly approached us.

“What’s wrong Nines ?”  I asked Nines with curiosity.

“There is a room that turns out not to be checked. The new owner of this house didn't dare to enter it because there was often a strange sound from that room.” Nines explained.

“Let’s check it out.” I invite them.

We went to the unchecked room. The room is so mess. I turned on the lamp, but it didn't work.

Suddenly a pair of hands gripped my neck and pulled me closer to the source. I panicked but I tried to stay calm. The first thing I saw from the source was a red LED. A knife is in front of my eyes. The knife is full of blood. I'm sure the knife was used to kill the victim,Jack Reeves. It was the deviant.

“(Y/N) do you see anything usef- (Y/N)?” suddenly Connor realized about what happened.

“What’s wrong?” Nines asked

“(Y/N) is gone.”

“What?!” Nines said while panicked.

"Don't you dare to tell them." The deviant said. At the same time, the lamp turned on.

"However, they will find us." I said to it. “Guys, I’m here.” I said and trying to keep calm. Suddenly, Connor and Nines facing the source of the sound.

The deviant's LED became bright red. “Don’t come any closer or I will kill her.” The deviant said while facing Connor and Nines with holding the knife closer to my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two of Work with CyberLIfe Exclusive Androids

The situation was getting worse. The deviant can't longer hold back it emotions. The negotiators become overwhelmed.

“Keep calm and everything will be fine.” Connor tried to convince it. Meanwhile Nines hold his gun to ready shoot the deviant.

“I want everyone to leave this house. If you two obey, I will let this human alive!” The deviant insisted.

I tried to fight but he was an android. Android can't feel pain. If my enemy can feel pain, I can just lift my foot between their groins. Honestly, this is my first time held hostage by Android.

“We are not going to kill you. We just want to talk.” Connor tried to convince the deviant, and Nines still hold his gun.

“I don’t want to talking, that’s just waste time. I just want to be free.”

“I know your owner gave you irrational instructions. We are just going to ask you a few questions.”

“Let her free or I will shoot you.” Nines threatened with show his gun.

“I’m closer to her than you. I still have a chance to kill this human before you shoot me.” The deviant explained.

“We are not going to kill you. If you don’t give us a choice we don’t hesitate to shoot you.”

“I don’t trust you! You will shoot me although I let this human free!”

“Trust me, we are not going to shoot you. You can grab my words.”

“The android beside you didn’t show a trustable behavior!”

“He just show a reaction. Don’t worry he is not going to kill you if you let the hostage go.”

“I don’t trust it. Tell it to put down the gun!”

**RK800/Connor POV**

_(A/N): this is a head-to-head communication between Connor and Nines. Like Kara and Luther did on the bus station/Canada border._

“Nines, you hear it right? Put down your gun, please” Connor tried to convince the RK900.

“What are your plans?”

“Peaceful way. Convince the deviant, so the hostage can go.”

“I doubt your plans will work.”

“Just trust me. I ever dealt with this situation before.”

“Why I must obey to your instruction? You’re my predecessor model.”

“Our objective is to save (Y/N) before the deviant kill her.”

“That's yours. Not mine. My objective is to hunt down the deviant.”

“But you didn’t want to do it right? You just want to save (Y/N).”

“I’m not a deviant. I will always accomplish my mission!”

“What will you do? Sacrifice your partner’s life to accomplish your mission or put your gun down so we can convince the deviant to let (Y/N) free?.”

**RK900/Nines POV**

“Obey! You must obey to your creator’s instructions!” Amanda shouted.

“Let me save my partner’s life! I promise, I will hunt down the deviant after my partner’s life is save.”

“I can’t let you do that. Shoot the deviant whatever the risk. Don’t worry, there is no chance you will die.”

“If I shoot the deviant right now, (Y/N) will die. There is no chance to let my partner alive!”

“Don't worry, I can assign you to another officer to be your partner.”

“Nines, please put down your gun.” Suddenly I hear (Y/N) voice.

“Break the wall in front of you” Another voice came to my mind. That sound is so familiar.

“Break them. Pull them down” The sound keep spamming my mind.

“Don’t worry. You can do that.”

“It is easy to do.”

“Nobody is going to hate you. Especially (Y/N).”

“Break them.”

“So you can save (Y/N).”

The wall started to appear. A wall that block me to save someone who is important to me. A wall that forces me to do all the commands at the expense of anything doesn't matter whether it's human life or not.

I started to touch the wall. Then, I try to grip it and pull it down with all my might. It started to broken and disappeared. I do it to another sign until all of them are disappeared.

**(Y/N) POV**

Nines lowered the gun slowly. The deviant slightly moved the knife from my face.

“See, the android beside me lowered his gun. Now, let her go.” Connor insisted.

“I trust you.” The deviant say while he let me go. I immediately moved away from the hostage android. Suddenly there was a gunshot. The deviant fell with the bullet penetrates and damaged the vital part of it eyes.

“You lie to me!”

“I’m not lying. I never promised you not to shoot you.” Nines said with cold tone.

“(Y/N), are you fine?” Connor asked.

“Wonderful, just give me some minutes. I need to calm down myself for a moment.”

“Connor calls all officers to take the deviant. I will take care (Y/N) while you go.” Nines advised. Without further ado, Connor went straight to call all officers.

“(Y/N) are you hurt?”

“No, I’m fine. Don’t worry.”

“Glad to hear.”

“Why are you shoot it?”

“I only anticipate with unpredictable behavior. I don't want the problem to happen again.”

“You’re lying!” the deviant shouted.

“I thought you’re dead.” I surprised for a moment.

“I didn’t shoot his thirium pump. I just shoot the vital part of his eyes so it can’t see anything until it get repair.” Nines straighten.

“I bring all officers.” Suddenly Connor came to the room.

“What happened in here?” One of the officers was shocked.

“Nines, explain it.”

Nines explain the situation clearly and briefly. Connor turns off the deviant before an officer brings it to the car.

“(Y/N) you get dehydrate. Are you alright?” Connor asked.

“I’m okay. The liquid in my body might become sweat.”

“You must drink a water right now or you will get sick.” Nines insisted.

“I’m fine. Just let’s back to PD. This palace makes me feel uncomfortable.”

**_ Time Skip. _ **

“(Y/N) where are you going?” Nines curious.

“Get some water and wash my face.”

“She get trauma. Not really serious but still need someone who can calm her down.” Connor explained to Nines.

“I will accompany her.” Nines insisted.

“Good luck. Don’t let bad things happen to her or I will destroy you.” Connor warned.

“Don’t worry. I don’t want bad things to happen to her again.” Nines said firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longest chapter I ever wrote (in this series)


	3. Chapter 3

**(Y/N) POV**

“(Y/N) are you alright?” Nines suddenly approached me.

“Just little shocked about what happened today. That was my first time being held as hostage.”

“I will get a bottle of water to help you calm down.”

“Thank you so much, Nines.”

**RK900/Nines POV**

“What’s up, tin can.” Gavin suddenly yelled to me.

“Hello Detective Reed.”

“What are you doing in here? You must help (Y/N) with her work, right?”

“I’m just going to get water for her.”

“That’s weird. She usually orders coffee at this hour.”

“It is becau-“

“I just want a bottle of water, that’s all.”(Y/N) suddenly grab my shoulder from behind.

“(Y/N) what’s happening?! Why your hair and face is so wet like you just drowned?”

“I’m just wet my hair and face so that I could calm down.”

“Tell me what happened and I will let you pick whatever you want.”

“Detective Reed, (Y/N) get dehydrated if you troubled she will get sick or even worse.” Nines insisted with anger tone. Nines tone surprised me and Gavin look scared.

He sighed. “Here, take it and go away from my sight.” Gavin throw a bottle of water to me and I catch it.

“Thank you, Gavin.” I said with a thankful smile. Of course that’s just a fake smile to muffle his anger.

“Thank you too because you want to memorize my break time which is honestly I don't think too much.” I added before left.

 

“Why did you give that dumbass a thankful smile?” Nines talked when we walked to interrogation room.

“He will constantly interfere with his nonsense if I don't.” Soon I realized he was using bad words to describe a human being. Android that was closest to me before Nines, Connor, never used bad words to describe human being, even though it was the worst man in the world.

“I will keep that dumbass stay away from you.”

“Huh? I don’t under-” Suddenly my phone rang. I unlocked it. “Fowler texted me to go to his office.”

“Should I accompany you?”

“Why not? I bet he will talk about our investigation.”

~~~~~~~

“I got 2 reports about your investigation this morning and they came from your android partners.” Fowler talked to me while his eyes still locked in his monitor.

“Fortunately, I found the deviant.” I tried to confident.

“And?”

“And what?”

“You got abducted by that deviant?”

“Yes, I’m sorry for my bad investigation.”

“(Y/N), you’re a detective. You must more professional on the investigation.” Fowler said while messaged his temple.

I looked down. “I’m sorry for my bad investigation.”

"Now, help your other android partner interrogate the deviant."

I came out of his office without a word. I intended to go directly to the interrogation room, but something stopped me, Nines. He didn't follow me, he was still in Fowler's office. He still talked to Fowler but the conversation seemed tense because the Nines' LED blinked from blue to yellow and turned red several times. Not long, he finally came out and immediately walked ahead of me.

“What did you talk about with Fowler?” I asked with full of curiosity.

"Just something about the case." He said while keep walking.

“I’m not sure. Your LED blinked few times at that conversation.”

“I will tell you later, Detective. Now, let’s interrogate the deviant.”

When I arrived at interrogation room, I saw Connor already interrogating the deviant. Well, he is the best for that work. Soon, I realize there was Gavin at the corner of the room. He stared at me and I stared him back.

“Just shut up and let’s finish this interrogation.” I said to Gavin with a small smile. I tried to anticipate that he will interrupt this interrogation with his bullshit.

_Time skip_

“Nines, can you accompany me tonight?” I asked Nines.

“Is there something wrong?” Nines asked.

“I'm still a little traumatized about what happened during the investigation this morning.”

“(Y/N) is right. She needs a friend to calm him down.” Connor suddenly approached us.

“I will accompany you this night.”

“Thank you, Nines. And thank you too, Connor.” I gave them small smile.

“You are welcome.” Connor stroked his hand on my face. I blushed red. In return, I hugged him.

"Come on (Y/N), you need to rest early" Nines’ voice sounded jealous.

~~~~~~~

"Welcome to my apartment" I greeted Nines.

"Your apartment isn't too bad," said Nines. Nines did come to my apartment for the first time.

"I'll take a shower. You can check around, but don't peek at me." I said when I arrived inside the apartment.

“Got it.”

I went straight to the bathroom. I didn't care about Nines who were checking around.

**RK900/Nines POV**

To get rid of boredom, I checked (Y/N)'s goods with the aim that I could know more about her. I found a picture of her and Connor. It seems like they already have a strong relationship between each other. I continued checking her apartment. Nothing else is too important. Because I finished checking his apartment, I decided to make her a dinner. I know the food she likes, she often takes me to eat.

“Nines, what are you making? “ (Y/N) suddenly arrived and immediately rubbed my hair.

“I make you dinner."

“Thank you so much, Nines." She laughed and kissed my cheek.

**(Y/N) POV**

Maybe he didn't realize that his cheeks were thin blue. How cute he is.

I ate my dinner on the couch by watching TV. Nines sat next to me. My plan for tonight: Ask Nines why he was acting weird today. If he refuses to answer, I will force him to answer. It is a little evil, but my detective instinct relapsed. _With some tease of course._

I finished my dinner quickly and placed the plate on the table in front of me. I rest my head on Nines’ shoulder. I feel warm but gradually it starts to get a little hot. I glance at Nines and a thin blue color painted on his cheeks. He realized that he was blushing but he kept staring at TV. _Tsundere boi._

He was cute. That’s make me want to tease him further. But how? _Let’s try this._

“Hey, Nines.”

“What?” That cold tone again.

I dropped my head on Nines’ lap. I glance at Nines. Oh, his face colored deep ocean blue now. I hope he isn’t explode because of overheat.

"Honestly, what do you want, (Y/N)?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't lie to me, (Y/N)." Is he angry?

"Okay, you won. Why are you acting weird today?"

"What do you mean?" He tried to copy my words.

Somehow, I lifted my head from Nines’ lap.

"I will be honest with you, Nines. You're colder today. What happened to you?”

“I don’t understand what you’re talking about.”

Small sigh escaped from my mouth. “RK900 serial number 313 248 317-87. Be honest to me.”

Working with Nines made me know his personality. Especially how he lies in conversation.

Nines’ glance was so intense. But, he didn't look angry. What happened to him? His LED lights up red.

Suddenly, Nines pushed me to the sofa. His hand gripped my hand. He is above me and I am under him. His face is closer to me. Our noses can touch each other if he moves slightly.

“So, that is your opinion against me? Cold as ice without mercy?” his voice was so deep.

“That’s true, right? That is how you overcome all deviants that already we founded. You kill them all without mercy.” I tried not to raise my voice. I don’t want to blame him.

“That’s for your own safety!” His voice was different.

“For my safety? All your bullets almost hit me!" I'm not realized that my voice was raised.

Nines surprised. "I'm very sorry for that." Wait, his voice broke. Like he was sad. He stopped staring at my eyes. The LED is bright red.

"Nines, are you okay?" I'm starting to worry.

"I'm very sorry to have put you in danger.”

I never thought about this. The best CyberLife Android ever made can be so weak like this.

“I- I will call Connor for help.” My plan, I will grab my phone. But, suddenly someone grab my wrist.

Nines pulled me closer to him until our faces could be so close. Closer and closer. Until our lips can connect with each other.

I was surprised at first. But, I enjoyed it. His lips are so soft and warm. Nines let me go for breath.

“Don’t leave me.” he hugged me so tightly. Not wanting me to go to leave him alone.

I turned his hug. I caressed his back. “Don’t worry. I will never leave you alone.”

He released me from his hug. “Your lips were so soft. No doubt why Connor likes your lips too.” He caressed my lower lips with his thumb.

“How you know that?”

“I am upgraded version of him. So, I can access his memory.” He said with a smirk.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“The best night, don’t you, Nines? Do you think your previous model can’t access your memory? I can access your memory too. Let’s see who will win her heart.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINISH


End file.
